The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diervilla×splendens and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘El Madrigal’. ‘El Madrigal’ is a new cultivar of bush honeysuckle grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in Barmstedt, Germany as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Diervilla×splendens that was growing in a container at his nursery.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in July of 2006 in Barmstedt, Germany. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.